Stop, Look and Ed
"Stop, Look and Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 2 and the 42nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy believes that following the rules is unnecessary as he believes that nothing seriously bad will happen if a rule gets broken. Eddy then proceeds to convince the kids of the Cul-de-Sac that they should break all the rules, much to the chagrin of rule-abiding Edd. Plot The Eds' newest scheme is a Jawbreaker Surveillance Satellite that will allow them to scan the neighborhood for jawbreakers. How this will aid them specifically is unknown, but this isn't really a big deal for Eddy , as he's just drooling at the thought of it. Ed is bored, though, and he winds up the rubber band that will provide energy for the propeller until a fed-up Eddy tells him to let go. Ed does as requested, and this sets in motion the propeller's spinning; worried, Edd tells Ed to grab ahold once again, as the contraption isn't ready. Ed does this, but the satellite begins to shake until it starts spinning, throwing the Eds off. The Eds chase it through the cul-de-sac until it crash-lands in a tree. Seeing it, Ed goes to get it, but Edd stops him. When Eddy tries to get it as well, Edd is once again an obstacle. When asked why, he merely points to a "Keep Off the Grass" sign erected in the yard where the satellite crashed. Eddy wants to ignore the rules, but Edd tells him that rules are the only thing that keeps the world from descending into chaos. Ed ignores Edd, choosing to burrow into the grass, and after he has some fun playing in the dirt, Eddy suggests that they find some more signs, a suggestion that Ed is excited by and Edd is worried about. In the middle of Rethink Avenue, the kids (except for Rolf) are trying to retrieve a ball from some wet cement when it sinks below the surface. They are lamenting the fate of their ball when Eddy arrives and pries the ball out of the cement by simply going into the patch and grabbing it. The kids are amazed at this display of bravado, but warn them that they'll get in trouble. Eddy disagrees, and proceeds to break several rules all while extolling the joys of lawlessness. Edd then arrives and tries to convince the kids to follow the rules, but his nerdy explanations for why they should only push the kids over to the side of lawlessness. The final straw comes when after Kevin grabs Eddy, Eddy yells that Kevin is attacking him; when Kevin lets go, Eddy points out that nobody is on their way to help, so they might as well all become hedonists. The kids all go to play in the wet cement while Ed and Eddy see Rolf, who is hard at work. Eddy goes over, and after a little haggling, convinces Rolf that he doesn't need to spend all his time doing busywork. Rolf is quick to agree, and heads over to the cement to play with his friends. Edd then comes over and points out to his friends that they may have convinced everyone else in the cul-de-sac that a life of rule-breaking is where it's at, but they still haven't convinced him. Ed and Eddy snatch Edd and carry him back to his room, where they use his hat to tie him to a fan. Eddy then goes over to Edd's bookshelf and switches the books around. Edd begs him not to, but this caterwauling is nothing compared to the din that arises when Eddy goes over to the mattress and, seeing the "Do Not Remove Under Penalty Of Law" tag on it, grabs it and starts to tear it. Edd begs his friend to stop, and tries to break free. Edd does break free, but at the cost of his hat coming off. Edd swiftly shoves his hat back on and begs Eddy not to tear off the tag, but Eddy rips it off. Seeing this, Edd says that Eddy has broken him. Eddy is on the verge of setting Edd free when the latter notices Ed with his ant farm. Frenzied, Edd demands that his ants be put back; when Ed drops them by mistake, Edd wraps his legs around Ed's neck and squeezes. The Eds back out of Edd's house, not bothering to set their irate friend free, with Ed barely escaping death by strangulation. Once outside, they see the utter chaos that the cul-de-sac has descended into. Eddy is pleased, rather than annoyed, by this, and enjoys the show of hedonism and chaos that surrounds them: Rolf laying off his chores and letting his animals run loose, Kevin slingshooting dirty dishes, Nazz guzzling down soda and burping loudly, Jonny streaking nude with Plank censoring his front, and Sarah and Jimmy sledding down an ice cream mountain and eating it till they bloat. Suddenly, Edd calls for attention; he has escaped his bonds and has something to say. He is wearing pantyhose on his head, but despite this he still lets everyone know something important: he has contacted everyone's parents. This throws the community into a panic, as they rush to clean up the mess, but soon Kevin realizes that Edd broke the biggest rule of all: don't squeal. Edd denies that he broke any rule, but a worried Eddy just says that Edd broke a rule, as did all of them. This is not enough to ease the anger of the kids, though, and a mob forms to take down the Eds (or at least 1 Ed who broke the biggest no-rule rule). The Eds end up imprisoned in a makeshift cage hung from a tree. Eddy complains about Edd telling on them, and Edd apologizes, as even he's not sure why he did what he did and believes the flagrant disregard for rules made him go temporarily insane. Rolf then comes by, and each of the Eds hold up a sign asking for rescue (or in Ed's case, ketchup), but they are ignored. Jonny comes by, but he ignores their signs as well. It's plain to see that the Eds will be stuck in the tree for quite a while. Trivia *'Goofs': **In the beginning of the episode, Ed is standing on the ground. When the camera pans out to the Jawbreaker Surveillance Satellite, Ed's legs are wrapped around the ladder Edd is standing on. When the camera zooms in on Ed, he is standing on the ground again. **Rolf is shown with four toes while he is relaxing, instead of the usual three toes. **Rolf is shown with a tan after he abandons his chores. After Edd rats the kids out, Rolf's skin is back to it's normal color. **Eddy's feet and shoes get covered with cement after swimming in it. However, when Eddy is about to throw the giant box down on Edd, his feet no longer have cement on them. **Just before the kids put the Eds in their cage, Eddy's feet are missing. *Edd has 5,239 ants in his ant farm, an increase from the original 4,837 ants first seen in "The Ed-Touchables." *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off. This happens again in "The Luck of the Ed" and in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *At the end of the episode, when the Eds are trapped in the cage, Jonny repeats two lines from previous episodes; he says "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank" and "Gesundheit!" These line were previously spoken by Jonny in "Who, What, Where, Ed" and "Key to My Ed" respectively. **Rolf can also be heard saying, "You crazy?" He had previously said this in "Look Into My Eds." *Eddy refers to Ed as "Orville", a reference to Orville Wright, one of the Wright brothers. *This episode appeared in the Game Boy Advance Video cartridge entitled Cartoon Network Collection Vol. 1. *Eddy's disbelief at being told not to swim after eating was justified, despite the implication that he is breaking a rule. Jimmy says that Eddy will "get a cramp," but in actuality, this is a thoroughly debunked urban legend. *The sound that Ed makes when twanging the rubber cord of the Jawbreaker Satellite is used in the prologue of Kart Attack. *This episode played when Ed, Edd n Eddy won the award for Best Team at The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo. *This episode was included as a bonus toon on the Dexter's Laboratory VHS volume, Greatest Adventures. Video Video starts at 11:35 See also *Jawbreaker Satellite Category:Episodes Category:Season 2